A Forbidden Love's Kiss
by kwest7262
Summary: "Its a party in the USA!" Well...not really. Things seem to be going okay for Ichigo and the gang until they find themselves in America. A young girl named Aria befriends the group and eventually falls in love; with someone she's not supposed to. How will this turn out? Read and Review please. (Byakuya X OC) (Orihime X Uryu) and so many more!
1. Chapter 1

**(I am such a horrible person for not finishing my other stories! I just got so many ideas that I have to get out of my head. This whole stories inspiration comes from the song Miss Invisible. Enjoy. This is a Byakuya X OC and many other pairings inside.)**

Chapter 1: Does Anybody Hear Her?

The slap could be heard through the entire hallway. A young girl by the age of seventeen; slides down the wall and into the floor. Fingers are being pointed and laughs can be heard all around. She fights the tears that try to come out into the open. She tries to get up only to be knocked right back down. They throw begin to throw things at her; flour and eggs. She gets up and runs from the group of people. Their harsh words afterwards are heard as plain as day.

"Go away you slut!"

"Nobody likes you!"

"You should have never been born!"

The cruelty that these people exhibited was unreal. She didn't know how much she could take. Her heart was breaking and falling apart. Her entire life felt as if it was getting ripped into shreds, and she didn't have the slightest clue what to do to prevent it. Without another thought her tears finally free themselves and begin to fall like rain from the sky.

This was an everyday thing for her. She would go to school, try to live her life, and get mocked, made fun of, and destroyed by the other kids. She didn't understand why this was happening. She just knew it hurt like hell. Nothing ever changed; it always stayed the same. _'Why do I try so hard? I just don't understand it!' _To her life was such a cruel and trying thing that she would love to end quickly. She was all alone. Her parents passed just a few years ago leaving her to fend for herself.

After what seemed like an eternity the young girl had finally made it to her apartment. Once inside she fell to the floor and enveloped herself in violent sobs and tears. A high pitched beep broke her from her violent outburst. She looked to her phone to see the message she had received.

* * *

**To: Aria Ravendale**

**From: Aaron Todd**

_Hey bitch! This is Machiah; one of Aaron's friends. You're a lost cause girl. Quit trying. You couldn't get a guy to look at you no matter how hard you tried so just stop. You're an ugly sorry little bitch that needs to die already. Be glad I told you this instead of him._

* * *

She slowly picked herself up off the floor and threw her phone on the couch. She didn't understand why people acted the way they did and it honestly aggravated the crap out of her. She turned her TV on to her favorite channel and noticed that her favorite anime was on.

"Oh! Bleach! Yay!"

They were doing reruns and today's episode just happened to be episode 64. The episode when Renji first came to the world of the living. It was one of her favorite episodes.

"So, are you ready for seconds yet?"

"I wouldn't want you to think that just because you're a moocher; you can't ask for seconds. How about it? Can I dish you up another serving of our meager meal mister mooch?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You're the first one to get seconds. Ah but don't worry. You go right ahead mister mooch."

"Come on don't be shy."

"Well I guess so then."

"Why stand on manners? Even a sponger like you needs seconds. Go on eat up!"

"Speaking of manners; it's not polite to call our guest a moocher. How can he feel comfortable asking for seconds? Am I right mister moocher?"

She repeated the dialogue line for line, even going as far as copying their voices, and laughed her head off when Renji got up and left the scene. She absolutely loved this anime. In her on way she wished that the characters from the anime were real. They would definitely be friends with her. Little did she know; she better be careful what she wishes for.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had just asked for the body of Ginjou. Head Captain Yammamoto had granted his request. Just as Ichigo was about to turn around and leave; a bright light engulfed the room. Next thing he knew he landed flat on his ass and about six more people fell on top of him. He let out an almost girlish scream and they finally got off of him. He looked around at the small group. He was thanking the gods up above that they were at least all familiar faces. He glanced all around him. He didn't recognize anything at all and it scared him to a certain extent.

"Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku, Orihime, Uryu; where the hell are we?"

They all had confused looks on their faces as well. Just a short distance down the street Aria was walking towards the store after she watched her bleach episodes. It was about 9 PM when she left her house. She stopped dead in her tracks as she seen the group of people standing in front of her. She cursed silently in her head. Or so she thought. The group turned to look at her. It was only then that she realized that she had said the words out loud. What was she going to do? Pretend like nothing at all happened? She was confused as to what to say to them. Before she had the chance she felt something crack open over her head. Remains of the once egg oozed down her face. She absolutely refused to cry here. A small group of teenagers could be heard from across the street.

"Aria's a no good for nothing whore! Don't associate with her. She'll only get you into trouble. She is such a whore that her mommy and daddy left her all alone and won't come back. Just don't even try to..."

"Shut the hell up!"

Aria had finally had it. The tears started springing from her eyes. She didn't want to seem weak in front of the very people she admired the most, but it couldn't be helped.

"You don't know shit about me so stop acting like you do. Try walking a day in my shoes and having to deal with what I do! That's real suffering. Until you do just leave me alone!"

The kids had a somewhat amused but walked away. Aria turned away from the group hoping that they wouldn't see her tears. Byakuya walks over to the girl, somewhat surprising the others, and puts his hand on her shoulder. She faces the man she knows as the captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki. When she looks into those slate grey eyes the tears finally stop. He addresses the young girl.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm somewhat used to their bantering; pretending to know me. I'll make it somehow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a small smile and he removed his hand from her shoulder. Aria turned to face the group. She knew that had to be curious.

"Um. Do you all want to come inside? My house is just right here. I can make some tea and tell you all a little bit about the town."

She had decided not to tell them that they were from a TV show. She thought that they might freak out and not talk to her anymore. She wasn't going to ruin it. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads. She walked back up the steps to her house, opened the door, and let the young group inside. They all piled in her house and sat either on the couch or around it.

"I don't really know why you all are here but welcome to Laguna Beach, California. As in America that is. I have this big house to myself so you all are more than welcome to stay here if you like. All the guest rooms are upstairs. Some of you may have to double, but I'll do what I can to help you all out.

They all introduced themselves to me and excused themselves to go to their guest rooms and settle themselves in. Aria had turned around to grab the remote from the counter; not even noticing Byakuya sitting on the couch. When she turned around a small gasp escaped her lips.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's fine I just wasn't expecting you to be there is all."

"I was actually curious. If you don't mind my asking; what did you mean when you said you were used to the words those kids said?"

She somehow knew this was going to happen eventually. She just didn't expect Byakuya Kuchiki to be the one to ask her about their banters.

"This isn't the first time this has happened has it?"

"No, it's happened before. I've grown used to it though. Normally I don't snap but something happened earlier and I just lost it. I would rather not talk about it though. I'm sorry!"

"I see. Don't bother yourself with it. Goodnight Aria."

A light blush made its way across her face as the man turned from her and started his journey up the spiraling staircase.

"Goodnight...Byakuya."

**(A.N. Sorry if this seems a little short guys. I kind of just wanted this to be a prologue/introduction type thing.)**


	2. Captain to the Rescue

Chapter 2: Captain to the Rescue

The sounds birds chirping and flitting around could be heard outside. Byakuya Kuchiki opened his eyes a little at a time; so the sun wouldn't blind him. He stopped for a moment to observe his surroundings. They were completely foreign to him. A small 'Ah' came from the man's mouth as he realized that he along with some of the others had somehow wound up in this strange place known as Laguna Beach. He sat up in the bed, let out a yawn, and started preparing himself for the day. Luckily each spare room was equipped with a few spare changes of clothing; some for men some for women. He grabbed something and started putting it on.

In the room next to his Aria started to do the same as well. She put on a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a white halter top. She was going to wear just the top alone but she noticed a small bruise on her right arm from where one of the school kids had slapped her the day before. She scurried over to her closet and took a red leather jacket off of its hanger. Once the jacket was on she took another look at herself in the mirror and decided that she looked sufficient enough. She slipped on a pair of tan sandals and walked out of her room.

Byakuya walked out of his room the same time Aria did and bumped into her on accident.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Byakuya! Are you alright?"

"I am fine. However, I should be the one apologizing to you. I did run into you after all."

"Don't worry about it."

She gave the man a small pat on the shoulder and began her descent down the staircase; him following behind. When she reached the bottom she skipped into the kitchen to examine her fridge. A frown made its way on the young girl's face whenever she seen its contents. It was almost bare. She would definitely have to go to the grocery store after she got home from school. Or send one of them to do it. School; she really didn't feel like going and dealing with those people, but she knew that if she didn't her grades would fall. She pulled out a few boxes of pop-tarts that she kept in her cabinet and placed them on the counter. She walked back into the living room to notice the rest of the crew was up and down stairs. Good mornings were exchanged and a small argument started in between Ichigo and Renji. Aria just laughed at this while she grabbed her book bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I have to go to school now guys. If one of you all wouldn't mind going to the store and getting me some groceries I would deeply appreciate it. I'm laying my grocery card here on the counter. I usually go to the Wal-Mart since it's close to my school. And I know it's not much but there are some pop-tarts in the kitchen for you all whenever you get hungry. Oh yeah, my cell number is on the phone receiver. If you all need anything call me. Well I'm gone. I'll see you all later!"

They all said goodbye to the girl and she walked out of the house and down the street.

* * *

It took Aria about five minutes to get to the school because she had decided to ride her bike last minute. As she locked up the bike and approached the front of the school; she was circled by a group of girls. She tried to walk past them but was pushed right back into the center of the circle. She started to say something but was cut off by a slap to the face. The other girls came in closer around her and started to push and shove her around the circle. One girl grabbed her and got right up in Aria's face

"This is what you get for messing with Aaron bitch! Try it again and I'll kill you!"

The girl pushed Aria on the ground, kicked her in the stomach, and walked away. Aria gently got up from the ground and walked inside the school; ignoring everyone who made rude and snide comments to her. She arrived at her homeroom, sat down, and listened as the teacher began her lecture.

**~~~Time Skip…Before Lunch~~~**

Orihime was having the time of her life. She had never laughed so much in her entire life. Ichigo had come up with the brilliant idea to watch some of the America's Funniest Home Videos that Aria had on DVD. They were all surprised to see even Byakuya laugh at some of the things that were happing on the television screen. Other people's misery shouldn't be funny but for some reason it was. She looked ever to the clock to see that it was 11:30. She got the sudden urge to call Aria just to see if she was having a good day. Just as she was about to stand up Rukia spoke.

"It bothers me."

Ichigo looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"What does Rukia?"

"The way those kids were treating Aria yesterday. I just wonder if she's okay."

"I'm actually fixing to call her and see if she's having a good day."

Orihime got up and walked over to the phone. At the same time Byakuya walked over to the counter and grabbed Aria's grocery card. Without another word he walked out the door. The others looked at the door as it closed with a look of confusion on their face. Orihime picked up the phone and dialed the number that was said to be hers on the receiver. The phone rings two times and then was answered. However, what Orihime heard on the end of the line was not what she had expected to hear. She quickly put the phone back on the receiver, but not before switching it to speaker for the whole group to hear.

"I told you not to even look at him, but you don't know how to listen do you slut?!"

"I'm not a slut!"

"Yes you are! You're a fucking slut that doesn't know how to leave well enough alone. Don't you even step near him again! If you do I'll make sure you go to hell with your mommy and daddy."

That was the last thing they heard. The phone was cut off and the room filled with silence. Orihime looked in horror at her friends. They all got up and ran out the door; hoping she was okay.

* * *

Byakuya had just made it to the store that Aria had mentioned earlier and was fixing to walk inside but was stopped when he heard the sounds of muffled screams and what sounded like slaps. He walked a little bit past the store and was quite shocked by what he saw. There in the alley was Aria getting beat up by a small group of boys. One of them grabbed her and threw her against the wall. The impact her head made echoed out the alley way. He having seen enough; made his presence known.

"Men who lift a hurtful arm to a woman are nothing more than a lowly disgrace. You will leave this alley and never lay an ill finger to this girl again."

The boys looked at Byakuya and ran past him into the open street. Aria knew who the man was because of his deep voice, but she just couldn't seem to look at him. She heard footsteps coming near her and the shadow hovering over her that followed. He noticed the position that she was sitting in. The top part of her uniform had been torn to pieces. The only thing left to cover her was her bra. There was blood everywhere on and around the girl. Byakuya tried to figure why her uniform was cut up so horribly. He only came to one conclusion _'Where they going to knock her unconscious and then rape her?' _He wasn't for sure but he knew he had to help her.

"Aria, look at me."

"I can't. I'm sorry Byakuya. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't be sorry. You can't help that they did these things to you."

He put a finger on the left side of her chin and turned her head towards him. He tilted her head back a little so he could get a better look at her. It appeared as if her nose was broken. He ran a loose hand through her hair to see if her head was bleeding and sure enough his hand was caked in blood. He wrapped his left arm around Aria's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She could feel her face getting red, but she didn't know why. He put his other arm underneath her legs and gently picked her up and carried her bridal style. She was going to protest but no longer had the strength to talk so she fell unconscious in the captain's arms. No sooner than he was out of the alley with the girl he heard someone yell his name. He turned to see Rukia and the others running towards him. Terrified gasps came from the group when they saw Aria in his arms. He walked past the group and down the street; hoping to get her home as fast as he could.


End file.
